10 Years Before
by BlondeBrodway28
Summary: Prequel to 10 Years Gone. We have discovered that Shane's life was never easy, and now we can find just how hard growing up with a monster is. Warning: Child abuse, swearing, suicide.
1. Chapter 1

**Yes it's finally up!! Here's the prequel to 10 Years Gone: 10 Years Before. That title won. Anywho, I'm just going to get the disclaimer for the story over with: I'm not Disney, thus I don't own Camp Rock. Only my ideas.**

**10 Years Before**

_Elizabeth's POV_

I walked into school, and felt like everyone was staring at me... maybe I'm just paranoid. I'm 16 and just found out I'm pregnant. Of couse I feel like the attention's on me.

The hard part is coming up: Telling Andrew. He's my boyfriend of two years, so we felt like it was time to... step things up a notch. I guess the health teacher was right. Only takes one time.

Oh no... here comes Andrew... how do I tell him? How will he react?

"Hey beautiful." He said, smiling at me. His bright face fell once he saw my glum expression.

"Andrew, I need to tell you something...important. Come with me."

I lead him to the private courtyard. "What is it?" He asked, concerned.

I sighed. "Andrew, I'm pregnant." I spat out quickly.

"What? No... it's April 1st isn't it?" He asked, kinda scared.

"Andrew!" I hit his arm. "This is _not _joke!"

"But... Lizzie, are you going to have it?" I nodded. "Who talked you into it?" He asked, notbelieving I came up with that conclution on my own.

"I did. I told Brown and he tried to talk me out of it. I love this baby though..." My voice trailed off. He rapped his arms around me tightly.

"Lizzie, you're 16. I'm 17 and graduating this year. Law school's going to be tough enough. We live in a tiny town, were everyone will find out eventually. Do you want that?"

"No," I whispered into my love's chest. "But I want this baby more than anything."

He sighed, and I knew I won. "Fine, Lizzie, we will have a child." I smiled.

"Thank you,"

**----------10 Years----------**

"Well, Ms. Cessario would you like to know your child's gender?" Dr. Stevens asked me. I gripped tightly onto Andrew's hand.

"Yes," I breathed and set my free hand on my rapidly growing stomach.

"Congratulations, Mr. Grey an Ms. Cessario, on your baby boy." The doctor left to help us proccess the news.

"Andy... we are having a baby boy." I said, tear welling up in my eyes.

He kissed my forehead. "I know. Any name ideas?"

"Shane." I answered immediatly. He raised an eyebrow.

"Why's that?" He asked.

"Because it's Brown's middle name." Throughout the pregancy Brown's been the most supportive of me. For brother and sister we are incredibly close. When Andy's out looking at different collages Brown is there helping me.

He nodded. "Shane... Shane Grey... I like it." I smiled at his approval.

"I'm glad."

...And when Shane was born, he became my world.

**So this is the prolouge, Elizabeth and the much hated Andrew in high school. Hope you R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Yeah I know, you can yell all you want. It's been forever and ever, but I still updated! =D And sorry about the wait. I am just so swamped. Not only that, but I got this horrible flame last time and it really hit me hard. Also be sure to let anyone else who read 10 Years Gone know about this being posted! Thanks for the kind reviews I got though. You guys are amazing! Now I probably won't say this again cause disclaimers are annoying. I do not own Camp Rock or the created characters of it. I only own Andrew and Elizabeth and any other OC's I may come up with. Now, on with the story. Oh! By the way this chapter shows both baby Shane and three year old Shane. Enjoy!!**

**10 Years Before**

_Still Elizabeth's POV_

"WHHAAA!!" I woke up to the sound of crying. Sighing, I looked over at the clock on my nightstand. 3:04 in the morning.

I groaned and wiped my eyes. Shane has always had trouble sleeping through the night. It never helps much when I have school the next day, either. My grades are suffering from my sleep... or lack there of.

Walking into the nursery, all those thoughts faded away. I looked over at six month old Shane's tear stained face and my heart broke.

"Ah, baby, come here," I whispered and picked him up. He immediately calmed down when I held him. And I'm glad, he is so important to me.

He is the most beautiful child I have ever seen. His hair is already getting long and he has the most innocently wonderful brown eyes I have ever seen.

After rocking Shane to sleep again I placed him in the crib. After lingering there a but longer I turned away and went back to my room, sinking into a peaceful sleep.

3 Years Later...

"Elizabeth Cessario!" I took a deep breath and walked up to get my diploma with a beaming smile on face.

I shook my principal's hand and turned out to the audience to see who ended up coming.

I saw Mom and Dad. Next to them was Brown, yelling at the top of his lungs. Then finally there was Andrew holding Shane. They were laughing and smiling. I noticed Mom snap a picture of them, I will have to keep that!

I walked off the stage and went over to hug them. Mom and Dad gave me the usual 'Oh I'm so proud speech' which actually seemed genuine. However, they were a little disappointed I'm 19 and only just graduating, while Andrew is already is collage and has a job. "Thanks for my hug!" Brown said sarcastically, ripping me from my thoughts. I laughed and hugged him.

I attacked Andrew with a kiss and hugged him tight. Luckily he set down Shane or I would have squashed him. "I am so happy for you, Lizzie." He whispered sweetly in my ear. "Now that you're out of high school and we have a son I have a question to ask you..."

My breath caught and I pulled away. "Andrew, what would you like to ask me?"

He smiled and got down on one knee. "Elizabeth, I love you. To prove it we had a child together. And... I would like to marry you."

I gasped as he opened a box containing a large diamond. Not knowing what else to do, I jumped onto Andrew, attacking him with my lips. When we pulled away he laughed. "I'm taking that as a yes?" I nodded and kissed him once again.

"Mommy, that's a little gross." Shane said making an adorable sick face.

I got down on one knee and kissed his forehead. "Was that gross?" I asked, tickling him.

He shrugged. "No. But then again you're my mommy. It's your job to love me." I laughed at my out spoken son.

"And it's my job to love you're daddy too." I pointed out. He nodded.

"That's true." Smiling, I sat down. Shane was sitting on my lap. Right now, everything was looking up, a beautiful son, a fiance, and graduated. Nothing could be better.

**Ok there it is. Please tell me how much little Shane you want and how much you want it in Elizabeth's POV. Cause I would either have it in Andrew's, Elizabeth's, Brown's, or Three Year Old Shane's. So, remember to drop a review! Come on, you know you want to press that little button down there! ;]**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yell, scream, flame, I know, I know. It has been way too long since I have updated. But, being so busy I haven't even had enough time to catch up on my sleep... much less even look at my laptop for a minute. Anywho, I am adding another chapter! I know I don't deserve them, but I really want at least 4 reviews! I that too much to ask? :) Anyways, enjoy!**

**10 Years Before**

_Brown's POV_

I walked up the isle and stood next to Andrew. I am not sure that he is right for my sister, I mean he got her pregnant at 16. And before that they were on an on and off relationship. They fight a lot, about once a week. They both are hot headed, especially Andrew. I can't help but wonder what a good husband and father he would be...

Shaking off the thoughts of Andrew I turned to the front. There walked up Shane wearing a tux. He was the 'Ring Bearer' though he didn't understand understand the term at all. "If I am a ring bear shouldn't I be a bear? Cause this suit makes me look like a penguin. I wanna be a bear more." He told me, not even moments ago.

Then came out Elizabeth holding Dad's arm in hers. She was practically glowing as she flowed by her guests. Mom was crying, as was expected. Dad and I even made a beat to see how long she would stay like this. I guessed an hour, and he said two. Looks like I am going to be out of fifty bucks if she keeps this up.

About a half hour into the wedding, I wanted out of this 'penguin suit'. And by the looks of it, I wasn't the only one getting tired. Shane was now sitting on the floor, and Dad was trying to get him to stand up. But being as stubborn as Shane is, he just pouted and said no, taking off his jacket just to prove his point. I laughed, though Andrew's best friend looked at me weird and I nearly interrupted the wedding. Luckily Lizzie didn't notice, she wouldn't have let me live it down if people paid more attention to me over her on her wedding day. Though I bet even if I walked around in a banana costume she wouldn't notice. She was only focused on one person; Andrew.

Suddenly I felt guilt wash over me. Is this the man I was just questioning how well he would treat Lizzie and Shane? The way he looked at her now... well I have never seen so much love in a face before. They were perfect for each other. And they know it, they are perfect.

When I snapped out of my thoughts I saw them kiss. The wedding was over. My sister is married. She has a son. What happened to the little girl I used to babysit and who always wanted to play dress up or Barbies with her?

**...........................................................................The After Party....................................................**

I looked out on the dance floor of the restaurant that was decorated to say 'Congratulations Andrew and Elizabeth Gray!'

Elizabeth Grey. She was no longer a Cessario. I wore a sad smile as I looked out on the dance floor to see the couple dancing to 'Sharp Dressed Man', one song me and Lizzie would never stop singing. I felt someone run and grab onto my leg, and when I looked down I was my beloved nephew looking up at me with those huge brown eyes of his. "What's wrong Uncle Bwown?" I laughed at how he could pronounce every word except my name.

"Nothing's wrong, buddy. I am just happy for you're mom." I said with a forced smile. I don't know why I felt this way, I just noticed how they love each other now I am back to having second thoughts? It's crazy... but a feeling in my gut just makes me think it's not going to be right.

"Will Mommy stop talking to me now that she is married?" Shane asked in a whisper, as if confiding one of his biggest fears.

I chuckled at the small little boy. "No, Shane, she will love you all the same. You just have someone else to share the love with."

He thought about it for a moment before shrugging. "I guess you're wight. Come on! I want to go dance!" He dragged me over to the floor and impressed me with some not three year old moves. I though about the Wet Crows and how we were just starting out as a band. Maybe Shane would like to come see us. He seems to have a musical side to him... guess he does get something from his Uncle after all.

I spent the rest of the night hanging with Shane, since he didn't want to interrupt Lizzie. I didn't mind though, Shane is a very interesting three year old.

As most kids wouldn't want their parents gone for two weeks without them, he was fine with it. While Andrew and Lizzie went on their honeymoon he told me he was looking forward to spending time with his uncle. I smiled and said, "Good. You will have fun. You can even see me and my band."

"Yeah!!" he yelled enthusiastically, but it was cut off by a tired yawn.

Laughing, I said "Let's get you home."

He complained at first but didn't mind after that... probably due to the fact that he fell asleep in my arms as I carried him to his parents so they could say good bye.

I wished them luck, and I left with the sleeping boy. I had no idea the fun the next two weeks will be.

**Review:)**


End file.
